<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>switching positions (for you) by cataestrophe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817772">switching positions (for you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataestrophe/pseuds/cataestrophe'>cataestrophe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babysitting, Bad Boy Im Jaebum | JB, Bad Decisions, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, CEO Jackson Wang, Dark Past, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Jackson Has A Son, Jackson's kid proposed Jaebum, Jaebum was a street fighter, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Mark helps Jaebum get jobs, Mark is a good friend, Meddling Kids, Meet-Cute, Musician Im Jaebum | JB, Parent-Child Relationship, Poor Im Jaebum | JB, Random &amp; Short, Rich Jackson Wang, Single Parent Jackson Wang, Teasing, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, Top Jackson Wang, adorbs, but for now it's short fic guys, bye, flirting kissing developing relationship etc, i am gonna miss my lectures, i donno what i wrote, i wrote for the sake of jackbum, if i update, it's 1:30 am and i need sleep, it's now 2 as i finished editing, kid wanting to marry the guy, no beta we die like men, plz be gentle, sorry - Freeform, then it will have, then kid being cupid for the guy and his father, this doesnt even have kissing, yes this is my fav trope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataestrophe/pseuds/cataestrophe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum is in desperate need of a job. Mark tells him about a babysitting job available that can clear away all his worries. Jaebum doesn't prefer this genre... but hey, at least the boss this time is hot, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>switching positions (for you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a comment that one reader wanted jackbum in the next update, so here goes xD It's not much, just a lil interaction but I have been reading babysitting fics and got inspired lol. </p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>might change the title later :) it sounds dirtier than it is- (there is only fluff here lol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What!? A baby-babysitting job?”</p><p>“…Ah… yeah. But come on Jaebummie, I wouldn’t have called you if there were other options. The owner is ready to pay good- and when I say good, I mean a <em>good</em> amount of money for the job. It will cover all your expenses and your brother’s college fees- and the meds your mom needs which you have been scraping to buy- don’t deny it, I know you have been failing to get more money.”</p><p>“But hyung-”</p><p>“I know this isn’t the job you prefer but you can pay that online course you’ve been dying to do since- I donno three years?”</p><p>“It’s from GOT7 Music Institute,” Jaebum grumbled, something wishful hidden in his voice.</p><p>“Ah yeah, that. I saw they were recruiting people on TV. They offered you a scholarship, right?”</p><p>“Mmh… but I still need money to enter. They have some sort of exams and tests before they allow.” Mark gave him a confused look “Even after the offered scholarship, to fully activate it, they test further. It’s a very high-class institute and they take nothing but best. Every person that completed the course is doing something great outside. So yeah. The whole year’s fees are much more expensive, the scholarship redeems that. But I still need a good amount to participate.”</p><p>“When is the deadline?”</p><p>“there are two more months left, I guess”</p><p>“The salary is 10,00,000 won”</p><p>“What the fuck? Is he some rich son of a gun or what!?” Jaebum exclaimed, shocked by the amount per month.</p><p>“Yep. Wang Jackson.”</p><p>“I have heard that name…”</p><p>“CEO of Team Wang. Even though they have their own business of automobile, he has investments in the Music and Film Industries. I don’t know him well, met him a few times though. But Jinyoung is a close friend to that guy, he asked me if any good trustworthy babysitter is available for a few months.”</p><p>“I see… that’s even riskier, hyung” Jaebum worriedly replied “W-what if I mess up? It’s unlikely that guy will leave me alive” Mark laughed at his concern that was morphing in horror. It is true, rich people were scary but from what he knew, Jackson wasn’t that bad. He wouldn’t let Jaebum go in any troublesome job.</p><p>“Oh come on, you won’t. You tend to deny but I have never seen anyone as good as you with kids. That time you worked part-time in a nursery? They were crazy about you. Remember a kid asked you to marry him?” Jaebum smiled at the memory, it was too much work but the kids were adorable when they were not annoying. “And the last minute job with Tiffany? Her cousin’s child- who was a troublemaker, damn you got her obsessed with you in a few hours. I have more examples if you wish to relive some-”</p><p>“No no, it’s fine” Jaebum sighed, Mark was right, he needed this kinda high-paying job. The man has already hooked him a lot of time before, saving his ass more than he can count on his fingers, and he knows if Mark thinks he can do this, then probably can. “I will do it…”</p><p>“Cool!” Mark clapped “Though Wang will interview first, then a week trial, and then the job will be approved. So, just relax and don’t try too hard. If you’re comfortable and he is satisfied, good. If not, I will find something else for you, okay?”</p><p>“Thanks, hyung. Seriously, I-”</p><p>“Hush. You’re family. Jaebum, even if it’s not by blood. And I know you would do the same if I ever needed any help”</p><p>“Obviously” Jaebum grinned.</p><p>“Yeah, so now shut up and come home for dinner. Bring Bambam too if he isn’t too busy”</p><p>“Yes, boss!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~*~</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even though Mark said not to try too hard, he still forbade him to wear leather jackets or boots- or anything that screams bad boy. Instead, he was forced into an unnecessarily loose yellow tee and blue jeans. Mark insisted that he leave his hair open, said it made him look pretty, loads of bull if he has any say in it. He didn’t wear any piercings either, except a black bead in one ear, which belonged to his father, he never takes that one out. After Mark deemed his appearance non-threatening and not made people hide their kids in the bushes when they see him, he gave him the address to Wang Residence.</p><p>
  <em>“I know you’ve got this, but just for the reminder: don’t use cusses, control your mouth and temper, rude is okay- attack only when someone is targeting your self-respect, if not, suppress the urge to kick the man-because Wang is well versed in many techniques of fighting. You are bigger- maybe stronger? than him, but you won’t- definitely not- win against him. I won’t bail your ass out. Be careful. Don’t get involved in their personal lives.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He will do that without the reminder too. Rich people made him anxious, and past experiences weren’t of any help either. He was a street fighter, it can’t be worse than that. Hopefully.</p><p>When the uber dropped him in front of the residence, Jaebum’s jaw dropped. He knew that the house would be big- because duh, CEO. But this big? It almost seemed like a goddamn castle. Ugh, his insides were churning up. Thankfully, a servant outside was kind enough to show him around the hous- mansion and took him to Wang’s home office. There was an unusually less number of servants here.</p><p>“Thank you,” Jaebum said to the servant who simple smiled in return and went back to his work. He saw a man in a suit approaching him with a disapproving look.</p><p>“You’re five minutes late,” The man said unpleasantly. Jaebum blanched. “Go inside now.” He nodded and stumbled towards the door. Great. Can he be more moronic?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Uhm…”</p><p>“Oh, Im Jaebum?”</p><p>“Ye-es” Jaebum wanted to smack himself, but he stopped to berate himself internally. Why did he shutter like an idiot? He finally looked at the so-called CEO and was startled at the young gorgeous man he saw, so far from what he imagined- some old weird guy. This man was shorter than him by good inches but his aura was dominant, assertive, he could tell without even talking that this man meant business. The shirt that hugged his body tightly, showing off his bulging biceps, undoubtedly fit and hair gelled back- displaying forehead that magnified the whole hot CEO look and a brow raised in a perfect manner. Shit.</p><p> </p><p>Really, men looked too sexy in black. This was unfair.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a seat” Jaebum nodded and sat down gingerly on the chair. “Mark hyung recommended you for the job. I am not trustful when my kid is involved but Jinyoung said the man delivers on his words so I have hopes.” He stopped, looking at him intently, appraising him before he continued “You do not look like someone who babysits” Jaebum understood the underlying meaning.</p><p>“I- uh- actually don’t.” Jackson’s expression seemed to hardened, Jaebum rushed to complete “But I have experience. I worked in a nursery and have helped out friends with their kids when I needed money. It is not my preference but I am not bad at it.”</p><p>“Hmm” That was a very unconvincing response. Jaebum is almost sure he has lost the job before even beginning the damn trial. “What were your previous jobs?”</p><p>“The ones Mark gives me?” Jackson stayed silent so Jaebum took it as yes “Well, I tutored few students, assistant to small shops and companies, cleaning up places or cars- and uh- etc.” He wasn’t gonna add became a boyfriend, modeled for some photography clubs and some other dumb jobs that is surely gonna fire him.</p><p>“Aside from Mark’s?”</p><p>“I work part-time in a café, on Sundays, I work in a library and church. I have worked in garages and mechanic’s shops too.”</p><p>“Interesting” Jackson hummed. Jaebum couldn’t read him at all. The man’s expression seemed void of any emotions, how was he to know if he was screwing this up or no? Well, he is probably, but hey, hope is a thing, alright? After a few moments of silence, he spoke up “But you can't work those shifts since you will be here full time. Byul is a very hyper kid. He doesn’t know how to be calm. A troublemaker through and through. I have changed babysitters more than I can keep count of because of him. Anyway, no matter how much he stirs up trouble, if you even tried to hit him or behaved roughly with him, I will personally make sure your life a living hell.”</p><p>Scary, but does that mean I have the job?</p><p>“Yes” Jackson replied, bemused. Oh, he said that aloud, didn’t he? Fuck him. “Hyunjin, send Byul-ah in the office please,” Jackson said through his comm. Jaebum didn’t miss the way his voice softened at his child’s name, adoring and caring.</p><p>“I am Wang Jackson. You can call me Jackson or Sir, no need for Korean honorifics” Jackson gave him a small smile. Something must have shown on his face as the amusement came back to his face “I am Chinese”</p><p>“Oh” Jaebum smiled sheepishly.</p><p>“Byul is talkative but he is wary of strangers. Don’t touch him needlessly, he doesn’t like it. If he needs anything, he will ask. He is very demanding” Jackson chuckled at his own word “Other schedule and rules, Hyunjin and Hana will explain it to you. Most don’t even last the trial week so I wouldn’t bother explaining much.” Jaebum felt something tick, what a jerk.</p><p>“Appaaaa!” The door opened and the over-energized kid waltzed in, garbling incomplete half words excitedly at his father. Jackson’s void expression changed into an absolute gentle one, gone was the scary aura, replaced with warmth and a bright smile.</p><p>“Hey brat, what were you doing?”</p><p>“Appa, I made this for you!” Byul showed his father what was in his hand proudly, which was now a botched up version of smiley on a bread. The kid somehow felt familiar to Jaebum, though it was possible since children tend to look similar. He had black hair like his father but he had doe eyes, adorable and big, his mother must be a foreigner- why was he even thinking about the mother- idiot. He was small for a five-year boy but nonetheless energetic.</p><p>“Oh? It’s very nice. Thank you, love” Jackson chuckled, Jaebum was stunned at the amount of love the man seemed to express with just a few sentences. Jackson really loved his kid, just one look at his face was enough to tell that. Jaebum sighed in relief, at least the parent is a good one. He has seen many cases where they didn’t care much about their kids and it was heartbreaking. The kid hasn’t yet noticed Jaebum, too excited for his father. They probably find it hard to spend a lot of time together seeing as Jackson was a very busy person.</p><p>“Listen, Byul-ah, I know you made that last noona run away, I have called another one. Now, you don’t need to-”</p><p>“Are y-you going s-somewhere?” Byul asked, teary-eyed.</p><p>“Hey, hey, no, love. But I am still your busy appa. I know you don’t like strangers, but Jaebum-ssi here is for mak-”</p><p>“Jaebummie!?” The kid squealed, eyes sparkling at the name, whipped his head to check if the man present was ‘Jaebummie’. When the result came positive, Byul left his father and ran to Jaebum, jumping at the older man and making him misbalanced. With much difficulty, Jaebum managed to not let them fall. When he looked up, Jackson was watching him with suspicion.</p><p>“You know my kid?” The voice was perfectly calm, so calm that it made Jaebum a tad bit scared. Which was no easy forte.</p><p>“I-I- umm-”</p><p>“Jaebummie, you p-promised to visit me” Byul sniffled, lips pursed and wobbling a little “I waited for you”</p><p>“Im Jaebum-ssi, explain” The glare Jaebum received solidified his theory, he was going to get murdered and nobody will miss him.</p><p>“Jac- S-Sir- I have no-”</p><p>“I even prepared a pretty white dress for you, Jaebummie” The boy was full-on sulking, eyes brimming with thick tears, little hands clutching at his waist, wrapped stubbornly. Something dawned on Jackson.</p><p>“The white robe of an ancient dynasty. You wanted it for this man?” Byul nodded immediately, a smile forming on his face “That wedding dress cost me ten million dollars” Jackson muttered and Jaebum gasped at the price.</p><p>“Wedd- oh, the prince charming!” Jaebum remembered “You didn’t give me your name, Byul-ah”</p><p>“Because you were my Cinderella” Byul grinned making Jaebum blush red.</p><p>“Clearly you know him.” Okay, yeah, a pissed-off rich man.</p><p>“I-I am sorry. I didn’t realize it soon. Byul was dropped off in the nursery I worked in for a day. That was the fairy tale day, so we read stories of different tales to children. Byul here liked Cinderella and uh-”</p><p>“He proposed to you”</p><p>“U-uh, yeah, that.”</p><p>“It must be Jinyoung” Jaebum confirmed with a nod, though he wasn’t friends with him, Mark has talked about him and he has seen his picture- that day it was Jinyoung who hurriedly left Byul on the door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Mark said I can leave this bundle of energy here?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So… I did say I will visit him… but I thought he would be coming to nursery the next day. But then he didn’t arrive even after a few days, then I forgot about the incident.” Jaebum attempted a smile but it came out awkward. Really, what the hell was he supposed to do in this situation? He has already ruined his image in front of this- this- perfect jerk handsome man.</p><p>“Oh, he made sure to not let us.” Jackson gritted “When he saw the piece I brought back from China, he said he wanted it as an early birthday present and won’t ask for any after this. He threw tantrums, cried, didn’t talk to me for hours.”</p><p>“I-I am sorr-”</p><p>“He was planning a wedding a week later. I find out that the dress is supposed to be for someone else. It’s still in his room, safely tucked away from me, still doesn’t let anyone of us go near his closet.”</p><p>“Appa! Why are you scolding Jaebummie?” Byul turned his puppy eyes to Jackson, still clinging to Jaebum like a lifeline.</p><p>“Sorry, brat. Didn’t know he was your bride.” Byul visibly brightened at the prospect.</p><p>“My bride” He grinned with pride and dropped a light kiss on Jaebum’s right cheek. “I accept Jaebummie as my babysitter too. I won’t cause any more trouble, appa. Pinky promise” Jackson seemed surprised at the change in behavior, his suspicious gaze landed on Jaebum again.</p><p>“I-I really had no idea, I-”</p><p>“You start now.”</p><p>“A-alright.”</p><p>“Yay!!” The happiest of them all was Byul who was dancing around the office. “Appa, thank you, I love you” Byul beamed, making heart signs at Jackson who melted at the cute display.</p><p>“Okay, love. Why don’t you give your appa few minutes with Jaebum-ssi to discuss, hmm? He will be out soon”</p><p>“Promise?”</p><p>“Promise.” Byul skipped out of the office happily after that. Jackson’s eyes hardened the moment the little boy was out. Jaebum gulped.</p><p>“If you take advantage of my b-”</p><p>“Ja- Sir- Jackson, with all due respect, if I had any intentions of that sort, Mark hyung wouldn’t have recommended me. And if you are unsure, you can ask about me with nursery and similar places I have worked in. Please do not accuse me of something like that.”</p><p>“Hmm that will do,” Jackson smirked. Fuck, he was so damn hot, Jaebum groaned. The CEO was out of his chair, coming closer to Jaebum who waited for the bomb to drop the more he neared. “I will say it again, no matter your previous jobs, take care of my kid and remember whose son he is. I won’t entertain any severe mistakes, even if your friends begged.” Jaebum held his eyes, even if he was shaking inside “Okay?”</p><p>“Ye-Yeah, of course.” Jackson was ever closer now, his hand approaching Jaebum’s face, a finger raising his chin, mischief twinkling in his eyes.</p><p>“Deal. Now, do you wanna seal the deal with a kiss or a fuck?” He whispered in his ears, Jaebum jerked backward in shock, applying a little too much pressure on the chair and it fell with the force.</p><p>“Ah!” Jackson laughed, leaning against the gigantic table and smirking down at him. Jaebum cleared his throat and got up, excusing himself from the office. Before Jaebum could get out of the earshot, Jackson said, loud enough for Jaebum to hear.</p><p>“And, you’re definitely going to wear that robe.” Jaebum’s ears were tinted red as he slammed the door in a panic. “Oh, this is gonna fun” Jackson snickered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While outside, Jaebum caught his breath since he ran all the way to the gate of the mansion. His heart didn’t settle down, beating loudly as he tried to calm down. What- he couldn’t even process what just happened. Oh, this is gonna be so bad, was Jaebum’s last thought before his lap was full of an energetic goofball.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might update this once I am done with my other chaptered fics ^^ tho idk if any of you will want xD<br/>anyway, drop some kudos and comments plz *~*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>